


Yuletide

by LaTuM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTuM/pseuds/LaTuM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hai sbagliato.”<br/> “Cosa?”<br/> “I rami. Quelli con la striscia verde sono più grossi e vanno attaccati sotto, sopra quelli con la striscia bianca.”<br/> “Più che un albero sembra un mobile dell'IKEA!”</p>
<p> Il Natale è arrivato anche al 221B di Baker Street: John vuole fare l'albero, Sherlock però la reputa un'attività inutile e noiosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** SHERLOCK è della BBC.

“Non m'interessa quanto noioso o stupido ti possa sembrare. L'albero c'è e si fa.”

Sherlock fece per ribattere ma John lo zittì all'istante.

“Non una parola, Sherlock.”

Questo sbuffò ma tacque, sedendosi sul tappeto del salotto a gambe incrociate con un movimento fluido che John, neanche nei suoi giorni migliori – anche prima dell'Afghanistan – avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare. Il dottore rivolse uno sguardo divertito all'altro, contento di essere riuscito a farsi obbedire – anche se forse la definizione aveva un'implicazione un po' troppo cinofila – dal consulente investigativo. Sapeva che Sherlock non amava i festeggiamenti ufficiali di alcun tipo, ma John aveva bisogno di vedere le luci a intermittenza, i regali sotto l'albero, vischio e agrifoglio a decorare l'appartamento. Gli davano un senso di sicurezza e normalità in una vita che non aveva nulla di normale ma alla quale non avrebbe mai rinunciato. Ed era proprio questo il bello: perdersi in faccende domestiche di mera utilità per poi precipitarsi di corsa fuori di casa per seguire il criminale di turno.

“Hai sbagliato” lo raggiunse dopo un po' la voce di Sherlock mentre John stava cercando di montare l'albero sintetico che aveva acquistato la settimana precedente.

“Cosa?” domandò l'uomo stupito.

“I rami. Quelli con la striscia verde sono più grossi e vanno attaccati sotto, sopra quelli con la striscia bianca.”

John osservò i rami e si rese conto che avevano una piccola etichetta che li contraddistingueva.

“Più che un albero sembra un mobile dell'IKEA” commentò il dottore “Ma era il più economico che c'era.”

“Potevi spendere di più, se proprio ci tenevi tanto...”

“E correre il rischio di vedere decine di sterline fuse in un ammasso di plastica, luci e regali perché un qualche esperimento è andato storto? No, grazie...” rispose John divertito riuscendo a strappare un lieve sorriso al suo coinquilino.

Ci vollero dieci minuti abbondanti prima che John riuscisse a fissare le viti del supporto e incastrare tutti i rami nel posto giusto, ma alla fine in mezzo al salotto di Baker Street troneggiava – più o meno – un alberello di Natale sintetico alto poco più di un metro e dieci con i rami un po' spelacchiati. Oh, era anche storto.

“Bello” fu il commento caustico di Sherlock.

Per una volta John non se la sentì di contraddirlo.

“Lo diventerà” rispose il dottore “Prova luci!” e così dicendo prese una scatola di cartone da cui estrasse una matassa di filo elettrico che richiese diversi minuti di lavoro prima che fosse completamente districata. Ovviamente Sherlock non alzò un dito per aiutarlo, anzi. Rimase a guardare John divertito mentre l'uomo cercava di liberare le luci senza rimanere incastrato nel filo. Quando finalmente trovò la spina, la inserì nella corrente e sorrise soddisfatto nel vedere che c'era solo qualche lampadina bruciata, ma nulla di più.

“Dammi un mano.” 

“No.”

John sbuffò e si avvicinò a Sherlock che, ancora seduto sul tappeto, non aveva smesso di guardarlo e ridere sotto i baffi. Il dottore trascinò l'alberello malandato davanti all'uomo mentre legava in qualche modo il filo in cima, dove poi avrebbe dovuto mettere il puntale.

“Fai ruotare la base dell'albero. Io sistemo le luci.”

“Noioso...”

“Almeno terrai le mani impegnati per tre minuti. Su, gira!”

Sherlock sbuffò ma fece quanto John gli aveva ordinato, alzando gli occhi al cielo ogni volta che l'altro gli intimava di fermarsi per riuscire a sistemare meglio le luci in modo da riempire gli spazi che erano stati lasciati vuoti.

“Ok! Direi che con le luci ci siamo” disse John soddisfatto ammirando il suo operato “Ora, le palline!” fece poi porgendo a Sherlock una scatola di palline rosse e oro.

“Cosa dovrei farci?”

“Appenderle?” gli rispose John evitando di commentare quanto quella domanda fosse stupida. Era già tanto che in qualche fosse riuscito a coinvolgere il suo coinquilino in un'attività così banale e noiosa, non voleva mandare tutto all'aria. E poi fare l'albero con qualcuno aveva sempre avuto il suo perché. Quando era piccolo lo faceva con sua madre e sua sorella e passavano tutto il tempo a raccontarsi storie, improvvisando voci di personaggi da loro inventati... poi era cresciuto e il Natale aveva perso la sua magia. Baker Street però gli aveva fatto voglia di ricominciare a festeggiare - nonostante un coinquilino che poteva benissimo decidere di appendere bulbi oculari ai rami... John era abbastanza sicuro che più di tanto non si sarebbe né sorpreso né sconvolto. Dopo i resti umani nel frigorifero e nel microonde, trovare dei bulbi oculari sull'albero sarebbe stato il minore dei mali. Se non altro non erano vicini a cose che mangiava.

“Lo sai che il davanti dell'albero lo sto decorando io, vero?” gli fece notare dopo un po' Sherlock mentre appendeva svogliatamente le palline di plastica sui rami sbilenchi.

John si fermò per un istante guardando il suo lato di albero per osservare il suo coinquilino.

“Giriamolo” decise velocemente il dottore. E meno male. Già quell'albero aveva visto giorni migliori... le mani di Sherlock diciamo che non lo stavano necessariamente aiutando a far risaltare i suoi lati migliori.

“C'è un buco” disse il John osservando il lato che stava decorando Sherlock.

“Eh?”

“Qui sotto...” fece l'uomo indicando una sequenza di rami privi di qualsiasi decorazione.

“Noioso” rispose Sherlock alzandosi facendo svolazzare i lembi della vestaglia mentre girava a piedi nudi per tutto il salotto - fortuna che non c'erano palle di vetro – finché non raggiunse la scrivania davanti alla finestra dove trovò il suo violino. Dopo essersi accertato che strumento fosse debitamente accordato, Sherlock impugnò l'archetto e con un ritmo lento e dolce iniziò a suonare quella che John riconobbe essere O Christmas Tree.[1] Ironico, ma la cosa lo fece sorridere. In un modo del tutto personale e anticonformista, Sherlock ci stava mettendo del suo... e forse tenerlo lontano dalle decorazione non era così un male. Non che John se la cavasse molto meglio, ma se non altro finì l'albero in tempi decenti e lo posizionò dietro le poltrone accanto alla presa della corrente in modo che luci colorate potessero risplendere e illuminare il salotto. Visto che la scatola delle decorazioni natalizie era ancora parecchio piena, l'uomo decise di mettere un cappellino da Babbo Natale su Billy – Sherlock era girato di spalle e non poteva vederlo... forse – e attaccò qua e là qualche ghirlanda di agrifoglio di plastica e delle pagliette dorate in modo che dessero un'aria più natalizia a Baker Street. Faceva il tutto un po' a pugni con la carta da parati, ma Sherlock non se ne sarebbe di certo lamentato, anzi. Sarebbe già stato tanto se si fosse accorto di qualcosa, perso com'era nel suo Palazzo Mentale mentre eseguiva, uno dopo l'altro, brani natalizi più o meno conosciuti. Nulla che metteva in risalto la sua bravura come musicista – perché se c'era una cosa che non poteva di certo negare era la musica meravigliosa che Sherlock era in grado di suonare con il suo violino – ma che creava atmosfera. Se non fosse stato patetico – e se Sherlock si fosse quanto meno preso il disturbo di ascoltarlo – John l'avrebbe anche ringraziato, ma non era necessario. Sherlock probabilmente aveva già dedotto i suoi ringraziamenti.

Con calma il dottore si diresse in cucina e mise a bollire un po' d'acqua... un tè sarebbe stata un'ottima idea, ma visto che erano almeno un paio di giorni che Sherlock non toccava cibo, John preferì prendere due tazze e versarci della cioccolata in polvere. Quando l'acqua bollì iniziò a mescolare il contenuto, mettendo qualche dito di latte, giusto per rendere la bevanda più corposa e saporita e aggiunse un cucchiaino di zucchero in quella per Sherlock (probabilmente il consulente investigativo era in grado di reggersi in piedi nonostante i suoi ritmi folli proprio grazie alle quantità di zucchero che ingeriva ogni volta che beveva tè o caffè). 

L'uomo prese le due tazze e tornò in salotto dove Sherlock stava continuando a suonare, riempiendo la stanza con le note di Silent Night[2]. A John piaceva osservarlo mentre stava davanti alla finestra, muovendosi leggermente a ritmo della musica, facendo danzare le dita e l'archetto sulle corde del violino. Sembrava così... normale. Il dottore arricciò il naso: normale era una definizione che non gli piaceva anche perché era una parola che mai e poi si sarebbe adattata a Sherlock, eppure in quei frangenti non poteva fare a meno di pensare che mentre suonava sembrava una persona come tante intenta ad allietare l'orecchio dell'ascoltatore con qualcosa di banale ma che John sospettava fortemente stesse eseguendo solo per fargli piacere. Il dottore appoggiò la cioccolata di Sherlock sulla scrivania accanto al computer sapendo che sarebbero passati almeno altri dieci minuti prima che l'altro mettesse da parte il violino e accettasse la calda – anche se forse per allora non più – bevanda. John fece il giro della poltrona e andò a sedersi su uno sgabello davanti alla finestra mentre Sherlock continuava a suonare alle sue spalle, a occhi chiusi. Il dottore prese un sorso di cioccolata e guardò fuori, osservando le luci dei lampioni farsi sempre più brillanti nel buio della sera che oramai era diventata notte. Peccato solo per la mancanza di neve che avrebbe dato un'atmosfera del tutto diversa, ma visto il clima era già abbastanza raro che gelasse, figurarsi nevicare.

Come previsto, dopo qualche minuto, le note di Silent Night scemarono e John sentì Sherlock appoggiare con cura il violino sulla scrivania e prendere la tazza di cioccolata con entrambe le mani per riscaldarsi le dita che si erano raffreddate a furia di stare ferme o muoversi solo quel minimo necessario. John non si girò, rimase lì davanti al vetro della finestra con la sua cioccolata quasi finita a osservare il riflesso di Sherlock che si portava la tazza alle labbra per prenderne un sorso. Lo vide incurvare leggermente le labbra in uno di quei sorrisi che Sherlock era solito fare quando l'altro gli dava qualche soddisfazione – come quella volta a Baskerville quando aveva fatto valere la sua autorità di capitano dell'esercito - ignaro del fatto che John li contasse e custodisse preziosamente il ricordo di ognuno di essi.

Il dottore appoggiò la tazza sul pavimento – l'avrebbe raccolta il giorno dopo – e si stiracchiò, inarcando leggermente la schiena indolenzita dal freddo e piegando il collo da un lato e dall'altro per distendere i muscoli irrigiditi. Si stupì quando dopo poco sentì delle dita fredde andare a sfiorargli la pelle della nuca, facendo una lieve pressione su un paio di nervi che ogni tanto gli dolevano. Abbassò le braccia e si girò verso Sherlock che stava osservando la strada e il palazzo di fronte a loro senza però accennare a voler interrompere il contatto con la sua pelle. Era una sensazione piacevole ma che gli metteva i brividi. Per quanto spesso e volentieri Sherlock lo toccasse, erano sempre circostanze particolari e – generalmente – anche sempre pericolose... mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettato un avvicinamento volontario da parte dell'uomo. John chiuse gli occhi e si godette il momento; Sherlock gli stava dedicando la stessa riverenza che era solito utilizzare per il suo violino eppure c'era qualcosa di stranamente intimo in quel tocco che però nemmeno John voleva s'interrompesse. Di norma avrebbe reagito scostandosi infastidito con quel tipico aplomb britannico a cui ricorreva ogni volta che sentiva in imbarazzo, ma in quel momento gli sembrava tutto così... normale. L'ultimo aggettivo che ogni altro essere umano dotato di un minimo di buon senso avrebbe utilizzato, ma d'altronde quando c'era di mezzo Sherlock era prassi andare contro corrente, anche – o forse soprattutto - nella scelta degli aggettivi.

Sherlock però non smise di guardare fuori dalla finestra e sorseggiare la sua cioccolata, incurante dei movimenti di John dato che, per il momento, quello non aveva ancora cominciato a dare segni d'insofferenza. Continuò a premergli le dita sui muscoli del collo sentendolo tremare leggermente., ma non se ne stupì... in fondo gli infissi non è che fossero propriamente nuovi e il salotto era invero una delle stanze più fredde di tutto l'appartamento.

Toccare John era una sensazione strana. Non che non l'avesse mai fatto, ma in quel momento non lo stava facendo girare su sé stesso per aiutarlo a focalizzare il messaggio in codice scritto con antichi numeri cinesi o non lo stava aiutando a liberarsi di una carica di esplosivo nel suo giubbotto. Forse quello era modo che aveva scelto per dirgli grazie. Non era una parola che Sherlock amava usare, ma ogni tanto John gli faceva venir voglia di dirglielo. Forse John avrebbe saputo spiegargli anche il perché, ma Sherlock non aveva assolutamente intenzione di metterlo a conoscenza di quella riflessione... c'era il rischio che la cosa lo facesse sembrare troppo umano.

Senza accorgersene le sue lunghe dita scivolarono leggermente oltre l'orlo del maglione di John e Sherlock lo sentì chiaramente sospirare, nonostante l'altro avesse cercato di dissimulare la cosa con uno sbadiglio.

Sherlock interruppe il contatto con la pelle di John all'istante e si chinò a terra per raccogliere la tazza che l'altro aveva appoggiato sul pavimento prima di dirigersi a grandi passi verso la cucina e appoggiare le tazze nel lavandino e aprire il frigo.

“Ah, John...” disse Sherlock dopo un po' sporgendosi in salotto richiamando l'attenzione del medico che gli rivolse uno sguardo serio.

“Sì?” domandò John cercando di non ridere davanti all'immagine di Sherlock con un paio di baffi bianchi lattiginosi sulle labbra

“Abbiamo finito il latte.”

John alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò prima di avviarsi all'ingresso per indossare la sua giacca pesante controllando di avere con sé chiavi e portafoglio e uscire nella fredda Baker Street alla ricerca di un mini market aperto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro. Non poteva di certo lasciare Sherlock senza latte.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] O Christmas Tree per violino, per i più germanici meglio conosciuta nella versione originale come O Tannebaum.
> 
> [2] Silent Night per violino.
> 
>  
> 
> Non è molto da me scrivere oneshot fluff prettamente a tema – soprattutto natalizie – ma mi sono divertita a immaginare come John avrebbe convinto Sherlock ad aiutarlo ad addobbare l'albero. Ultimamente traduco troppo e scrivo troppo poco, ho cercato di togliere un po' di ruggine...
> 
> Il titolo significa Yule Time, ovvero l'equivalente pagano germanico del Natale.


End file.
